<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【吉艾】白象巨塔 by IridiumXX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549084">【吉艾】白象巨塔</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IridiumXX/pseuds/IridiumXX'>IridiumXX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:42:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IridiumXX/pseuds/IridiumXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他们说:“来吧!我们要建造一座城和一座塔,塔顶通天,为要传扬我们的名,免得我们分散在全地上。”【旧约 创11:4】</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager &amp; Zeke, Eren Yeager/Zeke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【吉艾】白象巨塔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p>
<p>天气预报说今日有雨。<br/>
我从床上坐起来，晨起的低血糖叫人头晕眼花，闹钟发出最后一声滴。我从床边摸到眼镜，戴好，浅灰色的窗帘拉开，天际有一抹虹。西海岸凌晨的天幕呈现出接近紫色的浅褚，光线通过玻璃的折射变作美丽的斜角光带。<br/>
我努力地翕动鼻翼，换气扇嗡嗡作响。<br/>
闻不到雨的味道，“设施”里的新风系统是最好的。我拉上窗帘，朝盥洗室走去。<br/>
放眼望去到处都是一片雪白。床单是白色，天花板是白色，地毯是白色。惨白的顶灯把我的影子投在惨白的墙上，哈，这个地方。<br/>
血迹随着涡流消失在白色的马桶中。<br/>
如果一个病人被送来了这里，那么比起被治愈的可能，更大概率是疯得更深。</p>
<p>十分钟后我推开门，洁白的长廊里空无一人，灯管依次点亮。我走在走廊上，像预备走进手术室的医生。临行前妻子准备的剃须水快要用完了，想到这里我有些生气，不知在盥洗室配备镜子是多难的事。我按着自己面上的割伤。<br/>
眼前出现熟悉的会客室的门。我握住它白瓷一样的把手，深深地呼吸。在淡淡的薄荷味中，我的心情又怪异地明媚起来，感慨健全地生活真是棒极了。<br/>
还好不是我。<br/>
我被自己的想法吓了一跳。<br/>
但我的确快要回去了。</p>
<p>我抬眼看墙上的纸质日历，还剩下三天，还有三天我就要回归原本的工作环境，家人，同事。消费膨胀的大都市，随处都在塞车的街道，光污染元凶玻璃幕墙。<br/>
真是太棒了。在此之前我从未想过自己竟有一天会如此希望呼吸一口新鲜的雾霾。<br/>
坐在对面的青年看见我的举动，也跟着看向墙上的日历。<br/>
“早安，先生。还有三天，您要回去了吗？”<br/>
“嗯，是。”我点点头，向他示意手中的餐盘。千篇一律的火腿三明治，冻干蔬菜的旁边糊着半生不熟的鸡蛋，小碟子上盛着一些剥好的坚果和两枚方糖，一杯咖啡。<br/>
青年见怪不怪地耸耸肩：“您请便。”<br/>
这大概算在这里工作的唯一好处，平日里我可不能边吃早餐边和我的病人交谈。虽然我已经连续吃了两个月一模一样的早餐。<br/>
“这里的餐厅后厨是流水机械线，机器不像人，只能按照设定的基点工作。您吃腻了吧？”<br/>
青年的声音通过扩音设备传递到屏障的另一头，有些失真，我想，顺便将手往上抬了抬，以免流淌的蛋液黏上我的胡须。<br/>
我明白这是每日的例行闲聊。<br/>
虽然“设施”请我来到这里的目的并不在此，但过去的两个月我们从眼前这个年轻人身上得到的信息近乎于零。监视器的红色激光映在青年额心，他们发现青年在和人交谈时心率和脑波更接近正常人的标准，所以便让我多跟他聊聊，哪怕得不出什么有价值的情报，也多聊聊。</p>
<p>想到这里我不禁又打了个哈欠。<br/>
“设施”虽然先进，但操作未免太古板了些。<br/>
既然想要撬开他的嘴巴，找准需求交换即可。<br/>
忘了说，除了和医生闲聊，阅读和观看录像带时他的心率也很稳定。<br/>
为了对得起我的营业执照和收费标准，我经常背地里给青年送一些纸质阅读物。<br/>
这当然是不符合规定的，但执行维护规定的都是人。所以我精心地筛选，像定期投饵一样给青年送去杂志，期刊，或者读本。<br/>
当青年提出要求时，我明白我的机会来了。<br/>
昨晚他提出想要观看一部电影。他指着一本杂志的内页，说想看那部电影。<br/>
青年难得地露出颇为诚恳的神态。<br/>
医生，作为交换，我会讲一个有关于我，和我所到来的世界的故事。<br/>
太棒了，好极了。我看着还剩四格空白的日历，在心里为自己的专业鼓掌。就好比足球比赛加时的一记漂亮长传。<br/>
什么漫长的进攻前奏，频繁的倒脚换位。疲惫不堪的后卫与守门员你们好，我破门在即。</p>
<p>我甚至专门去资料室弄了一台放映机。老电影，七十年代的纽约，夏日炎炎的午后，建筑工人和晒得发烫的地砖，胖女人和孩子，愚蠢的银行劫匪*。<br/>
我和青年一同看着，大部分时间一言不发，直到临近午夜。</p>
<p>“昨天的电影很不错，谢谢您。只不过昨天离约定的时间太近，没来得及问，医生，您认可他的善良吗？”<br/>
“谁？”我吃完最后一口三明治，旋即反应过来，“桑尼吗？唔，嗯，你认为他很善良？”<br/>
“当然。他当然是个无私又善良的好人。他只是迷了路。”<br/>
“所以他最后失败了。”我想到结局，黑色幽默的幽默消失以后，只剩机场夜空般的荒凉黑色。神说世人都是迷路的羔羊，也没错。<br/>
“他的失败源自他的善良，您不这样认为吗？他为了那几个人，”青年比了一个象征很少的手势，“要去和世界作对。”<br/>
“听上去蛮中二的，违法乱纪倒是扯不上和世界作对。”<br/>
青年笑了一下：“抱歉，我对你们的语言还不是特别了解。”<br/>
太棒了，好极了。他不会又要开始讲什么，他是来自另一个世界的人巴拉巴拉吧。上帝，我想听的可不是这个，关于他来的世界——不得不说，刨开他是设施的病人这层身份来看，如果出现在艺术作品里设定还蛮翔实有趣的，大有让人信以为真的潜力——然而我已经通过阅读档案资料了解过无数次了。<br/>
压在衬衣低下的十字架戳了一下胸口，我只好在椅子上直起身来。<br/>
进入设施只能带少量的私人物品，我的护身符并未在物品清单上报备。太太硬塞给我，我只能戴上。虽说规定都是人制定维护的，但这点小事，我还是藏起来为好。<br/>
或许上帝真的听到了我的抱怨。<br/>
青年笑过之后慢慢地抬起眼睛：“医生，您相信‘基点’吗？”</p>
<p>“‘尽管我有罪行，有意志，又那么迫切，但更凶狠的罪行压倒了我强烈的心愿；就像一个人，同时要做两件事，不知道该先做哪一件好，只落得进退失据，无从下手，两头落了空。’”*<br/>
“正如他的善良是他所作所为的基点，这基点使他落空。个人有基点。人和人的关系也存在一个基点。”<br/>
“一个基点？”<br/>
“是的，一切的相互关系都要从这个基点出发。由它规定这段关系的走向，开始与结束，以及是否存在未尽的余音。”<br/>
“那你的基点，你和你的…兄弟？”那些到来之前便烂熟于胸的基础资料破天荒地派上用场。我不禁放下了咖啡杯，身体微微前倾，将自己的聆听欲最大程度地展现出来。<br/>
“我和我的哥哥？这不是显而易见的事吗？”<br/>
和平时不一样，的确不一样。我将原子笔倒过来敲击桌面三次，这是约定好的暗号。<br/>
红色的激光发生偏转，他贴紧探视的透明屏障，额发下露出长而密的睫毛，扫过气孔一样的收音装置。他面色红润地开口：<br/>
“是恶意。无与伦比的，我想我的哥哥杀掉我。”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>他向你许诺玫瑰，可是鲜花还未曾开放：他又向你许诺飞鸟，可天鹅溺死在大湖的中央：他最终向你许诺一棵树，可那纵然参天而长寿的无知无觉，没有双脚，不能动弹。他向你许诺一切丰饶伟大，却贫瘠无用的事物。<br/>
这能称作爱吗？<br/>
世人将之称为谎言与欺骗。世人说的对么？<br/>
其实人就好像一张纸。他举起手中的白纸向我示意，正面和反面。<br/>
人们有时会说存在善意的谎言，人说出那样的谎言是因为爱，是因为人需要爱与被爱。其实呢，他将白纸翻折过来，未曾兑现的爱语不正是谎言，谎言背后的连锁通向烧红的高塔，罪人含着针在那里受苦。苦难积攒到一定程度就变成神也无法救赎的魔鬼。<br/>
魔鬼也懂得爱么？<br/>
他笑着问我，口腔中原本长着齿列的地方只剩空荡荡的裸露在外的牙床。这使青年的发音听上去更为古怪，他的面颊凹陷下去，眼神幽幽。<br/>
不，魔鬼一定是懂得恨的。他们未必不善良，只是他的憎恨过于丰沛激荡，席卷而来就变作灭世的洪水。<br/>
听好了医生。我觉得我接下来的话值得一听，首先是关于这个针筒的。</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>他向我讲的，是一件发生在少年时代的往事。<br/>
在名为艾伦.耶格尔的青年的回忆中，童年时代和少年时代的分界并不清晰。<br/>
“人的成长不是一个过程。”他摇头，手指摩挲着眼镜边框，“唔，是一个瞬间，一个瞬间。”<br/>
他站起身，在房间内踱步，像个哲人或者诗人。</p>
<p>青年的情况特殊，为确保其二十四小时都能处于设施的监控中，他的房间六面都由材质特殊的板材构成，高强高韧，必要时可以翻转成无死角的透明幕墙，看上去就像玻璃。正是我眼前的这屏。<br/>
我看着他离开座椅，这两个月来的头一次。他慢慢地在房间里绕圈。他的病房陈设简单，一张单人床，一把椅子，一张书桌。和地面相同的白色，边角圆润，还包裹着防冲击材料。据说才来到这里时青年的自残倾向很严重，伤口似乎可以给他某种安全感。他曾经试图用桌子的折角扎进自己的眼眶。<br/>
最终他坐回自己的床上，锁骨从病号服中支出来，他伸手触到整个房间里唯一不同的色彩，一本皮质封面的圣经。<br/>
不是我带给他的，据说是这个青年少数绝不离手的私人所有物。<br/>
“宗教是人最无耻的发明之一。他们教你去信什么，却从不教你思考为何而信。”<br/>
久而久之人把自己所见的，都视为实。把所不能见的远远抛开，甚至放弃判断的权力。<br/>
“我来的地方，也有宗教。不过我的兄弟并不信教。他是一名医生，和我的父亲一样，一名医生。我想或许是因由医者可以看到人的病痛，才如此明了人人生在名为死亡的荫蔽下。”<br/>
没有死亡，生命也就难以成立。我点点头表示赞同他的话，就像古希腊的戏剧，要描绘人的死，要描绘神的死。人神混血的英雄也要死。生命在无处求救的境遇下，如麦芽发酵般酝酿出醇厚的壮美伟大。<br/>
我不止一次听他说这话。提出两三次后我嗅到机会，给青年送去了海明威的书。<br/>
果不其然，他开始和我谈海明威，谈塞林格。谈他们描绘的死和他们捏造的生。<br/>
我几乎怀疑他忘记这场对话最初的目的了。<br/>
“好了。我们的对话已经确定了基点，医生，我们先来谈谈这支针筒吧。”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>除了我所坐的座椅面前的桌子，会客室里还有另一张桌子。<br/>
金属材质，外形颇似法医使用的解剖床，上面摆放着一些东西，林林总总，或许叫做证物更好些。<br/>
青年指着最外面的一只针筒，我装作懒得起身的样子打开了录音设备的开关，翻起手中厚厚的资料，终于找到他所说的那支针筒。照片里那针筒的握柄有些锈蚀的痕迹，红色的锈斑像凝固的血，每个晃神的人都要被迫集中注意力看上它一眼。<br/>
它的实物被放在旁边的那桌上，真空袋中，标签编号打着一个1。<br/>
倘若不是青年煞有介事的表情，我绝对会以为他接下来所要阐述的一切都是杜撰的。<br/>
原因很简单，那支注射器型号老旧，看样子起码是十九世纪的产物了。</p>
<p>回到我们话题的起点吧，医生。<br/>
我的兄弟也是一名医生，他清醒、机敏、果断，并且智慧过人。他的确拥有成为一名医者的全部素质，不光我这样想，我的父亲，耶格尔诊所前一任的拥有者也这样认为。当然，被他医治好，重获新生的患者更是这样认为。<br/>
我从小和他一起生活，我们一直是亲密无间的兄弟。嗯，他短暂地将手离开圣经的封面，摸了摸自己的眉骨，当然一度我非常厌恶他，这种现象往往会发生在非独生子的家庭中，拥有一个新的兄弟什么的，我会产生厌恶的情绪很正常。<br/>
请您不要误会我的话，我是指不要像其他人一样用看待疯子的眼光看我。我不一定是正常的，但我很清醒。我之所以这样说，是因为我和我的兄弟并非一母所生，他的确比我年长，可我们是同父异母的兄弟。因为一些意外我的母亲不能和我一同生活，父亲带我回到另一个家。<br/>
大人的事总是理不清头绪，他们自己在那儿胡愁乱爱，把孩子当成砝码和工具，口口声声说着一定要怎样怎样。其实只不过是因为孩子本身没有选择出生与否的权力罢了。<br/>
就这样我来到我兄弟的家庭，渐渐地，变成我的家庭。</p>
<p>“我和哥哥所生活的地方有严重的种族歧视。你们是用这个词吗？”<br/>
我翻着从前设施不择手段从眼前青年身上得到的资料，倒吸一口冷气。如果他的证词是真的，那也就意味着在我们所不知道的地方，曾无声无息地出现过一次大型的种族灭绝。人权卫士们会被我手里的资料活活气死。<br/>
我别过脸：“…没错。”我不敢肯定自己说的有错没错。青年大概是从昨天晚上的电影里学到这个词的。男主角冲着人群大喊“阿提卡！阿提卡！”时，青年的表情很值得玩味。*<br/>
“因为血统的缘故，我和哥哥，以及很多和我们一样的人住在收容区，被称作‘恶魔的后裔’。”<br/>
我轻而易举地愤怒了：“纳粹德国也说犹太人是下等民，这是政治意义上的驯化抹杀。”<br/>
“是吗？”青年看了我一眼，神色相当复杂，似乎混合着喜悦和一些无奈，他冷色调的瞳孔里映出一点灯光的影子，“那时候我还小，非常单纯。不，是非常愚蠢，认识我的人都对我的固执退避三舍。”<br/>
孩子的执着有时是好事，有时却是坏事。<br/>
“我从小的愿望就是成为一名‘战士’。”<br/>
“‘成为战士可太棒了！’我时常这样说。也是真心觉得成为战士是件好事，如果能够有幸通过选拔，不仅自己会成为荣誉马莱人，我的家人也会收到相应的政府补贴。”<br/>
“更重要的是，我可以前往战场。我那无知无畏的，无辜无邪的同胞犯下的过错，我将以相同的血赎清偿还。我愿用我的恶帮助他们解脱烦扰的现世，同时我等的善将光伟昭世——我们不是罪恶的子民。”<br/>
“你是指，协助政府当局进行种族清洗吗？”我难以置信地看着他的眼睛。我被骗了，我被眼前这青年的言辞谈吐欺骗。他的问安也好，他的告别也好。我被他的见识见解骗了，被他谈的文学哲学骗了，什么海明威笔下的死亡都是他骗局的一环，能光明正大说出这样的愿望的人固然可怜，但我看他时隔经年还热切盎然的神情也知他真的患有疾病。<br/>
“没错，你可以说那是马莱政府的洗脑和蛊惑，但我们的先民也的确犯下不可饶恕的过错。我从出生，所接触到的一切都在教育我——你是有罪的，你要尽自己最大的力去赎偿。”<br/>
他将书放在自己的膝上，手指抚摸着烫金的字母。<br/>
我从他的举动中读出一股莫名的不谋而合。<br/>
“我从报纸上看到这里有一位著名的作家叫陀思妥耶夫斯基？没错，就像他的著作。罪与罚，我的医生。”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>所有人都会在听到我的理想后称赞我，包括我平日不苟言笑的父亲。我第一次向他说出自己想要成为一名战士时爷爷也在一旁，爷爷甚至激动地哭了。<br/>
只有哥哥是个例外。他没有表示不悦，但也从未向其他人那般流露出明确的喜悦或者赞扬。<br/>
我将那视作一种怯懦。我早慧而精明的哥哥是个不敢上战场的胆小鬼。<br/>
我一直这样想，十岁时这样想，十一岁时这样想，十二岁时这样想。在我独自一人品味这种恼怒而欢欣的复杂情绪的年岁里，我的哥哥接手父亲的诊所，送父亲出门游学。在我走街串巷和朋友们闹作一团的时候。我的哥哥接手了父亲的病人，父亲的研究，父亲遗留的，所有未竟的工作。<br/>
在我十三岁那年，我对哥哥之于我的理想一事发生改观。<br/>
那一年我在收容区结识了一名退伍的艾尔迪亚人士兵。他看上去年纪并不大，只是受得伤过于严重——他被炸弹弄瞎了一只眼睛，为了躲开那枚炮弹他的一条腿也和眼睛一起丢了。<br/>
我一次见到他时，是在收容区几年不曾有过一次的遣送会上，荣光归来的士兵们排成一行经过有持枪士兵把守的铁丝网大门，慢慢地走进来。<br/>
我看着他们，几乎要哭出来，多么的光荣，多么的伟大。是怎样一种勇气、无私和善良，驱使他们背井离乡，投入战场，为亲爱的祖国奉献了自己的一切。<br/>
那天诊所的工作很多，哥哥没空陪我一起观看遣送仪式。我只能一个人挤在队伍的末尾，他也在队伍的末尾。<br/>
“你就这样遇到了那个士兵？”这些事从前可没人听他讲过，我打起十二分精神做着记录。<br/>
“没错。”<br/>
队伍全部进入收容区后，把守门岗的士兵里有人的枪栓松动，枪支走火。人群骚乱起来，等人们恢复镇定再回过头来时，我看到了那幕景象。<br/>
我至今难以忘怀，祖国的英雄，艾尔迪亚人的英雄们。排成一列的退伍兵纷纷卧倒在地，双手抱头，有人在大叫有人在大哭，也有人喃喃自语。他们东歪西倒地趴在街面上，狗和老鼠从他们的身边走过。<br/>
“医生，您认为他们的神情是怎样的？”<br/>
“恐惧？”<br/>
恐惧是个抽象名词，医生。他们脸上的神情，并非惊恐也并非慌乱，而是痴傻。<br/>
“为祖国和族人献出了一切，常年奔波在世界各地的战场。听到枪声，作为士兵的训练使每个人都做好了迎接痛苦的准备，而生而为人的本能却在狂乱地趋利避害。他们在地上哭，在地上爬，口水流出来，泥巴蹭进鼻孔。在这样的撕扯之中，他们的灵魂出走了。”<br/>
直到现在我也不敢确认地说，我曾经结识的是一位退伍老兵。因为他也丢了自己的拐杖，在地上缩成一团，像个挨了打的孩子。<br/>
“虽然作为一个少年的我，还不足以理解心中突然翻涌而起的难过和厌恶，我的羞耻心还是驱使我走上前扶起了他。他不该在地上趴着。”<br/>
“那之后他被军方专门的接收人员带走了。遣送会结束已经是黄昏，我记得我站在诊所门口看他们把他带走。夕阳红得像血，他撑着拐杖，失掉腿的那截裤管荡着荡着，阴影很长。后来走出收容区，我才知道原来别的地方夕阳也是这般红。原来我们还能平等地晒到太阳。”<br/>
“你说他被专门的收容人员带走了，那之后你…”<br/>
“先生，”青年站起来敲打屏障，“到时间了，请您明天再来吧。”<br/>
我回头，日历上方的时钟分针跳到了十一。不知不觉已经深夜了，我取下眼镜揉着眼睛：“十一点了，那明天再继续吧。”<br/>
“好。”他又坐回床边，双手撑着床面，由于镜片反光，我看不清他的神色。</p>
<p>阖上会客室的门，我才想起来忘了一件事情，确切地说是他忘记了一件事。<br/>
他没有像往常一样说。<br/>
晚安，医生。</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>大约是受到青年陈述的故事影响，晚上我睡得并不好。一夜都在断断续续地做着梦。<br/>
甚至也梦到了我的哥哥。在遭遇事故之前我哥哥也是一名医生，技艺精湛的外科医生。<br/>
不过技艺再精湛的医生也只能治疗疾病，不能治愈死亡。<br/>
死亡非是一种病征。<br/>
他死于一次人道主义救援行动，在巴格达附近，恐怖分子把炸弹绑在他的肚子上。炸弹引爆后那一层楼的人都死了。我哥哥失去了胸腔以下和膝盖以上的全部身体，再高明的外科医生也不能把他缝补好。<br/>
我就这样失去了我的哥哥。<br/>
却并不感觉十分难过，也许就像青年所说的，一切因缘都有一个注定的基点。他的基点注定他要回归这片战场，并最终殒身于此。<br/>
多年过去，世界依旧动荡。</p>
<p>我掬起冷水洗脸，试图让自己更加清醒一些。<br/>
居然开始尝试用一个疯子的思维模式思考了。这可不是什么好兆头，我摇摇头，决定今天还是把胡子全刮了吧。还有两天，我可不想回家之后被太太嘲笑像个大叔，按东方人的说发我还不到而立之年呢。</p>
<p>刮胡子时果不其然又蹭破了皮肤，昨天有伤口的地方肿胀起来，更加容易撞上刀锋。<br/>
血停留在我的指尖上。我心中畏惧那红，否则也不会选择如今的职业。</p>
<p>早起精神恍惚的后果就是我忘记了自己的眼镜。昨晚翻阅资料完毕后我将它放在牛皮纸袋上，处理完面上的伤口后却忘了再戴上它。<br/>
我握上会客室的门把手，算了算时间，又眯了眯眼。不算特别模糊，就这样吧。<br/>
关于昨天青年所陈述的故事，我有一些疑问。<br/>
为了寻找解答，当我昨夜再度翻阅那些早早烂熟于胸的档案资料时，发现有两张照片缺失。<br/>
我通过语音给资料室留言，希望他们能再送一份完整的档案。<br/>
上帝，我左手压着把手，右手却隔着衬衫按着那十字架的底端。<br/>
作为他陈述自我的鼓励，我给青年带去了一份礼物。</p>
<p>我推开门，青年已经坐在桌子的另一头等待着我了。<br/>
他看见我的神情非常微妙，事后我回想这一段，大约可概括为一种欢欣。不过带着些残忍的意味，是猎人与兔子久别重逢的欢欣。<br/>
不过彼时的我并未觉得异常，他急于倾诉，我乐意倾听。哪怕是我的病人，看到我也应当高兴。<br/>
于是我拉开座椅坐下。精装图书的背脊刀刻般留下几个字母，连接起来是罪与罚。<br/>
他微微站起身，离屏障很近。<br/>
“早安，医生。”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>我昨天讲到哪里？<br/>
对你的兄弟发生改观。啊，不对，是和那名老兵的故事。<br/>
原来如此，没有关系，可以一起讲出来。<br/>
他沾着一些水，在金属桌面上画出一棵树，指着树根的地方对我说，无非都是这里生出来的枝丫。</p>
<p>“那之后我在遇到那名老兵，是在哥哥的诊所里。”<br/>
那年我十三岁，通过选拔后进入了士兵的培训营。我并非那种天赋过人的孩子，但正如我之前所说，我的固执总是一次又一次地拯救我，帮助我。最终我竟然取得了相当不错的成绩，听负责训练的教官说，说不定真的可以成为“战士”。<br/>
无可避免的，那话让我产生一种自傲。我迫不及待地赶回家里，又赶到哥哥的诊所，想第一时间传达这消息。<br/>
“我推开诊所的门，日常坐诊的桌子前没有人。我又走进候诊室，还是没有人，最终我走向诊疗室。虽然父亲，哥哥，乃至爷爷都曾反复告诫我不要随意接近诊疗室。可我是一个孩子。”<br/>
孩子总是装着很大很多的好奇。是好事也是坏事，就如同我的固执。<br/>
青年抚摸着圣经的封面，神创造亚当和莉莉丝时，他们也是孩子。可神不该多嘴叫他们远离那些果子。<br/>
“无知是一种幸福。我在十三岁的一个瞬间，明白了这个道理。”</p>
<p>我拉开白色的分隔帘，看见那名老兵躺在病床上，衣襟解开，他瘦得凸起的肋骨就像枪管或者剃刀，像一切锋利危险的事物那样剐伤我的眼球。他喘气的声音沉重且浑浊，像破了洞的风箱。哥哥在我没回过神来的时候站在我的身后，他摘下沾着褐色液体的手套，越过我扔进垃圾桶。我紧张地问这是怎么回事，哥哥像是惊讶于我们的相识，沉默了一会还是对我说，他的肺上有个窟窿，大约感染已经扩散开了。<br/>
哥哥说这话没有避开那名老兵，那人听到之后也没什么反应，灰色的眼珠像是磨损过度的玻璃珠一般转了转，就彻底不动了。<br/>
我讶异于他的反应。要知道从小在这间诊所里，有数不清的病人在听到这话时都会流露出一种震怖而哀伤的神情，他们往往不能行动自如。于是合格的亲属定要像上好发条一样疾步走到父亲或者哥哥身边，用好似耳语，却又恰好能被路过的人听到的声音说，拜托您，医生，请您救救他，无论怎样，请救救他。唉，我们可不能失去他啊。<br/>
而那名老兵，他自己不能动弹，连代替他疾步走向医生的亲属都没有。<br/>
长久以来我所认为既定的流程出现了缺失。<br/>
这让我坚定地认为那名士兵的心中也出现了缺失。<br/>
教官对我的肯定还在耳畔，虽然是完全不同的事。我却还是感到那一股无可阻拦的激情，热烈的责任感涨满了我的心。我忍不住走上前去对他说，不要担心，我的哥哥是收容区最好的医生之一，他一定会治好你的病。<br/>
又忍不住回身询问我的兄弟：“我说得没错吧，哥哥，你会治好他的吧，会治好这位艾尔迪亚人的英雄吧！”<br/>
我的哥哥转身取了一支针筒，耸了耸肩说，你说的没错，我会治好他的。</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“也就是那一刻。”青年低头看着桌面，肩膀耸动。<br/>
我不知他为何突然抽泣，着急地询问你没事吧。<br/>
而隐藏耳机中传来监控仪冷冰冰的电子音：检测对象心率异常。<br/>
上一次监控仪这样播报时是我来到设施的第一天，青年看到我，竟然试图用牙齿把自己的手指咬掉。为阻止这种自残行为他们不得不拔掉青年全部的牙齿。<br/>
我猛地站起来，起身之急以至于带翻了椅子，正要去按物证桌旁的紧急事态按钮时监控仪又响起来：检测对象心率正常。<br/>
我这才看清青年并非是在哭，而是在笑。他笑得像个夸张的舞台剧演员，极具张力，乃至我以为他在大哭。<br/>
而他真的哭了，像是这事极端得有趣难得，他把自己的眼镜摘下来放在一边，用指腹蹭掉溢出的眼泪。<br/>
“医生，你知道吗，直到那一刻我才发现，我的哥哥并不是一个胆小鬼，他只是，哈哈…”他笑得气喘，失去门齿的嘴不断地灌风，“他看我的目光就像在看下一个战士，下一个英雄。在看我们艾尔迪亚人全新的未来。”<br/>
“我是那未来的开拓者，而他，而他只能做一名收容区的医生。哈哈哈哈，可笑吗，聪颖的，冷静的，极善审时度势的哥哥，只能当个医生。而愚蠢又固执的弟弟却能够成为英雄！”<br/>
半晌他才止住大笑。他看着我：“医生，懂了吗。哥哥在嫉妒我，他不是个胆小鬼，他只是嫉妒我。”<br/>
“而这世上也没有什么善意的谎言。不加迟疑的许诺，只会孕育背叛和仇恨的魔鬼。”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>那以后我和那名老兵经常见面了。<br/>
收容区的军方疗养院条件不佳，哥哥接手他的治疗后，疗养院也睁一只眼闭一只眼任由他去了。<br/>
我每周三和周五结束训练后都去疗养院接他，在哥哥的诊所进行治疗后，我再负责将他送回疗养院。<br/>
刚开始他看我的眼神依旧戒备，但好在我是一个固执的小孩。大约两个月后，我们之间的聊天不再是我单方面的手舞足蹈，他也时不时地接上我的话。虽然不愿意回忆那些在海外打仗的经历，但如果我真的好奇，或者训练中需要使用某些技巧，他也会耐心地讲给我听。<br/>
他还教我负重定姿站立训练时怎样避免晕眩。青年的神情柔和起来，你知道真正进入战场以后可不是人人都能坐在运兵车上，有时甚至得站上一天一夜。<br/>
他就教我，站立的时候，腰背一定要挺直，身体重心前倾，要把重心放在前脚掌上。我试着这样做，头一回在周四的站立训练上免于责骂和头晕。<br/>
等到周五我又去接他，把这个好消息也告诉了他。他应该也很高兴吧，少见地说了句跟事情本身无关的话。说他第一天看见我就知道我是那种站不住喜欢乱蹦的小孩。</p>
<p>我埋头做着记录，心里却忽地一动。<br/>
我和哥哥年纪相差很大，因而我还像普通孩子一般过着无忧无虑的童年时，他已经是救援医疗队的常客了。因为经常和兵士们一同出动，他也学会了一些军人们才懂的极巧。<br/>
有时他得空回家，陪我玩时还会教一教我，如果我做得够好，他会夸我，还会给我买三个球的冰激凌。<br/>
那种小贩们推车出来兜售的冰激凌，我们一人一个，在夏日炎炎的时候。<br/>
可那冰激凌的味道我已经记不清了。<br/>
我甚至时常会感到一丝恍惚。有时我觉得自己连他的面孔都记不起来了。<br/>
时间已经过去太久。</p>
<p>“医生，医生。”<br/>
我在青年的呼唤中回过神来：“啊，抱歉。”<br/>
“你想起什么了吗？”<br/>
“啊，没什么，”我抓起桌角的马克杯，冷透的咖啡喝起来又酸又涩，“你继续，继续。”</p>
<p>可即便是这样，我也知道他并不快乐。<br/>
母亲曾和我说，当一个人快乐的时候，眼睛是会发光的。她把我抱在膝头，正巧父亲出诊归来，她看着家门的方向笑着说欢迎回来。夕阳从敞开的门扉间漏进来，我抬头看，她眼睛果然发着光。<br/>
这话我一直记在心里。<br/>
我一直很想问问他，你为什么不快乐呢，你是荣光归来的士兵，是祖国的英雄，你为什么不快乐呢？<br/>
因为战争…很复杂。生和死也很复杂。你可能不懂得我在说些什么，我也知道我无法阻拦你成为一名士兵。因为我们是一样的，我看着你，就像看着十年前的我。成天嚷嚷着为国捐躯什么的。我没有资格评价你的理想，即使作为过来人和亲历者，我也没有权利评价你的理想。<br/>
那天夕阳很红，他坐在疗养院的长椅上，眼神茫然，没有焦点。<br/>
原来我不自觉地问出了声。大约是我的神色过于费解，他不得不停下来，补充了一句，只要铭记自己的初衷就好了。<br/>
他说这话时眼神亮了一瞬。虽然只是短短的一瞬，但那是我头一次从他身上解读出某种鲜活的预兆，就像熊熊火焰的余烬。即便只能从残烬里挣扎着出头，但总有借风重燃的希望。<br/>
看来他一定有一个堪称伟大的初衷吧，否则不会执着地活下来。</p>
<p>当然这是我哥哥的话。<br/>
肺部的感染控制住后，炎症症状消退，因此他又能缓慢地和人交流。<br/>
我的兄弟没有骗我，他的确治好了他，虽然用哥哥的话说，是他自己有了求生的欲望。</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>我原以为这样的日子还会持续很久。不过很快前线传来消息，这一批次“任期”结束的“战士”名额比往年要多，为配合祖国新一阶段的战略部署，除了要遴选适合的“战士候补”以外，还要选择一批素质上佳的年轻士兵组成配合作战兵团。<br/>
“等等等等…”我不得不打断青年，“很抱歉打断你，但是战士和士兵，有什么区别吗？”我认为青年是在刻意地区分这两个词语，这一定不是我的错觉。他在谈论自己的理想和谈论艾尔迪亚老兵时，是刻意区别了这两个词语的。<br/>
“啊，”青年像是这会才恍然大悟，“在我来到的世界里，战士指那些拥有异于常人的某些能力的人。就像…”他挠了挠自己的鬓角，一副若有所思的样子。<br/>
“就像特工？”<br/>
“原来如此。”我笑着点头，右手在记录本的战士一词重重打圈，标记了一个问号。<br/>
他在说谎。<br/>
“那么我就继续了。”<br/>
“请。”我抬起头，青年正目不转睛地看着我。</p>
<p>为了动员参团积极性，驻扎在收容区附近的军团决定召集一些退伍老兵进行宣传。<br/>
他也在被召集的行列，据说他们想让他讲述自己的行军经历，比如他如何躲开那枚致命的炮弹。他们还把这些写进了提前印刷的小手册里，像发传单那样发给训练营里的预备军，都是些和我差不多大的孩子。<br/>
收到手册的孩子都很兴奋，因为可以听到亲历战场的战斗英雄分享自己的从军生活。<br/>
宣传大会定在临近冬天的时候。因为根据部署，立春马莱将与另一个国家开战。<br/>
他又开始变得沉默。我们之间的对话渐渐又回到我一个人手舞足蹈的原点。<br/>
只是由于他的病需要持续给药控制，我不得不一直出现在他的面前。</p>
<p>那是一个漫长的秋天，我相信对于我的哥哥而言也是这样。很多受伤过重的退伍士兵在空气微微带上凉意时就闭上了眼睛。那段时间比起诊疗室，哥哥所在的帷帘后更像是葬仪屋。<br/>
人群来来回回，病人，病人亲属。死去的病人，死去病人的亲属。新到来的病人，新到来的病人亲属。在安排诊疗的间隙，我看见哥哥一个人站在诊所的门口，夕阳血一样得红。他在一片血红里转过身向我招手，手里捧着冷透的咖啡。诊所伸出的屋檐在他脚下画出锋利的阴影，他穿着象征医者的白色大褂，一只脚踏在阴影处，一只脚踏进血红。<br/>
“我觉得他的招手有一种游离的意味。似乎想让我过去帮忙，又似乎是想让我就此止步，以获得救赎。”<br/>
在秋天接近尾声的时候，他去世了。<br/>
知道这消息时我正在帮哥哥晾晒煮沸消毒的玻璃注射器。<br/>
因为诊疗室床位有限，他们将他移到候诊室的地上。我冲过去赶走停在他眼珠上的蝇，大哭了一场。</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>技艺再精湛的医生，也不能治疗死亡。<br/>
晚八时许，我们结束闲聊。青年说他所要讲的往事到此为止。关于无谓的抗争和存活，无谓的谎言与死亡，到此为止。<br/>
分明远远不到往日约定的时间，但青年的脸上却满是牢固的不再多言。<br/>
你认为你的兄弟欺骗了你？但死亡是不可逆转的。你哥哥兑现了承诺，他的确治好了他，他的死是由于那蛮不讲理的动员大会，他是死于往日的幽灵。我抓紧时间在本子上书写，问出困扰自己的问题。<br/>
是吗，或许真的是这样吧。<br/>
青年坐在床边，垂着头，他的头发已经有些长了，滑落下来遮住了他的眼镜。他坐在那里抚摸新得到的书，用指尖触碰着精装书挺拔簇新的内页。<br/>
他把自己关闭了。</p>
<p>好吧，只能试试明天了。我收拾东西，站起身。<br/>
“如果…地下室就好了。”<br/>
“什么？”我原本已经要走出会客室的门，却猛地听到青年含糊的声音。什么地下室？我快步地走回去，不小心撞上了摆放物证的长桌。一个真空袋飘落到地上，我捡起来，里头没有东西，却煞有介事地打着标签。<br/>
物证编号0。什么东西，档案漏页，编号瞎编，0号证物是什么，意味着证物不存在吗？<br/>
我按着自己被撞得生疼的腰际，勉强把空证物袋放上长桌，一道阴影却洒下来，我警觉地抬头，只见青年在离我最近的屏障边缘，默不作声地站着。目光低垂，没有任何温度。<br/>
他离我是如此之近，我几乎怀疑如果不是屏障的阻拦，他已经走到了我的身边。<br/>
他会怎样呢，我猛地感到一阵窒息的痛苦，甚至无意识地做出了防御的姿态。<br/>
没错，在设施里我是医生而他是病人，并且他永远不能离开设施。<br/>
可在设施之外，他是个杀人如麻的疯子，我只是个普通人。</p>
<p>我经常产生一种错觉，错觉眼前这个青年和我们没什么不同。<br/>
可直到那一刻我才又在满身冷汗中反应过来，他看我的眼神像医生拿着手术刀解剖尸体，有种长年累月亲密接触积累下来的柔情蜜意在里面。<br/>
档案资料里清清楚楚地写着，在东部的一个棒球场内，他足足虐杀了82人，没有目击者，目击者全部死于重伤造成的失血过多。死者几乎没有完整的遗体，人体组织溅得到处都是，负责保护现场的警察半个月后还能从草地里翻出被害人的眼珠或者脚趾。没人知道他是怎么做到的，棒球场中心有巨大的龟裂纹，四周的观众席也出现了类似地震后的建筑损坏。警方无从判定，只能推测他通过汽车运载了大量炸药进行恐怖袭击。<br/>
然而事实绝不是如此简单，我努力回忆档案里的现场照片，飞溅起来的混凝土碎片造成大量伤亡，单凭一个人根本无法如此精确地定点爆破，那现场简直像，简直就像——我的掌心满是冷汗，我心知我从不说出这个推测的原因非常可笑——因为那现场简直就像什么巨大的类人兵器从天而降造成的杀伤。<br/>
可现实不是好莱坞的大片现场。<br/>
在我忍不住想要按下紧急按钮时，青年突然敲了敲屏障说：“医生，晚安。”<br/>
我早忘了想要问他什么，直起身来就走。<br/>
门扉夹着光线，光线越来越窄，我忍不住回头看他。<br/>
青年站在屏障后面，在最后一束光消失之前。看到我回头的那一刻他微微笑了。<br/>
我错觉看到他光洁如初的齿列。<br/>
“我等待着你的归来。”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>夜间我做了一个梦，有关我的童年。可事实上我的童年从未出现过，哪怕一丝一毫与梦境中相似的地方。<br/>
我梦见一个男人坐在我的床头，月色朦胧，男人背着光，看不清脸。我看不清他，却知他是我的父亲，因而半梦半醒迷糊得很是心安。<br/>
我在梦中似梦非梦。终于那乌云散开，月光得以斜斜地扫入一角，我看清父亲的脸，一张陌生的，从未得见的脸孔。<br/>
他伸出手，似乎想要触碰我的脸颊，可每每却又在接近时猛地止住。男人的眼睛透着光亮，光线和阴影在他的脸孔上交织，欣慰，喜悦，无奈，急迫和憎恶也在他的脸上交织。明暗扑朔的河流最终定格为一种虔诚，他阖着手掌，将一枚微凉的金属塞进我胸口的衣襟，神态有如罪人伏倒于圣柩，痴痴怔怔地忏诉自己的罪与热望。<br/>
可下一秒视线一转又来到白天，梦中的我坐在餐桌前，男人，或者说父亲坐在我的对面，和蔼之中带着一些严厉，与往常并无不同。我在梦境里诡异地松了一口气，这时一个女人推开门说等一下你哥哥，我怔愣，我的哥哥？我的兄弟吗？<br/>
梦境于此短暂地中断了。我头疼欲裂，甚至不知自己到底是醒着或者仍在梦中。<br/>
我记不起来他的脸孔了，我的兄弟，我自童年起不可或缺的一部分，我记不起来了。<br/>
他当然是个无私又善良的好人。他只是迷了路。<br/>
是谁在说话。<br/>
那声音一会儿离我很远，一会却又近得宛如耳语。</p>
<p>宗教，嗯，这世上有很多种宗教，不同的宗教又衍生不同的变体。在东亚很多人信佛教。佛教，你知道么？<br/>
影影绰绰的，是哥哥，拿着一只三个球的冰激凌，在我的面前蹲下来。<br/>
在信仰佛教的国家中，有些地区会以白象为尊，人们认为通体洁白的象是佛陀的转世，需要供奉起来。<br/>
我懵懂地点头。<br/>
传说中有六牙白象，他经行处宝光璨璨，代表了六度四如意。*<br/>
六度？<br/>
那是太深奥的东西，你还是个孩子，不知道的事有不知道的好处。<br/>
梦里我的声音突然变得断断续续，视线暗下去，我一下子升入半空。</p>
<p>那是地下室一样的地方，摆放药品和书本的木橱上刻着一些藤蔓和花，空气安静。<br/>
身材修长的弟弟坐在哥哥腿上，双手背在身后。我突然过来明白那一刻变暗的视线，他的眼睛上缠着纱布，一圈，接着一圈，看上去像是受伤了。那些过长的纱布垂下来，和绑住他手腕的绷带系在一起。<br/>
如此他便不能轻易动弹。</p>
<p>身着白衣的医者背对我，他既是兄长，又是医者。他的声音低而轻缓，让他的兄弟将腿再分开些。他严谨而一丝不苟地将手伸进去，少年绷直的脚尖踢翻了盛着凡士林的盒子和一些针剂。医生开口安抚他，平静温和，姿态庄重如教堂受洗式上的神父。<br/>
昏暗的火烛亮在身后。他的白衣被镀上悲悯的光圈，而他慈悲地将自己的兄弟笼在怀里。</p>
<p>哥哥的声音也响起来，和他们湿重的呼吸缠在一起。<br/>
哥哥说，所谓的六度，其中之一是忍辱。很神奇，人们把精进放在忍辱之后。意味着人要先受辱，方能精进，而智慧在最远最远的末端。</p>
<p>我是医生，哥哥将头凑近弟弟的耳朵，你为什么不相信我？<br/>
他的手不紧不慢地动作，弟弟慢慢垂下头，似乎要将头放在他的颈窝。他应该尽力挣扎过了，手腕磨得很红，我注意到他大臂内侧有一个小小的针孔。<br/>
你觉得很屈辱吗？很不舒服吗？你为什么在哭？<br/>
少年的大腿绷紧内收，他歪仄了一下，又迅速地找到平衡。我以为他会像凶兽一样扑咬过去，结果他以额头顶住他的肩，发出了一声短而急促的喘息。<br/>
乌鸦忽扇着翅膀从枝头飞走，初雪的日子天幕铅灰。<br/>
他吻了一下他的耳朵，又伸手盖住他的眼睛。现在你听不到，也看不到。没有人听到，也没有人看到。说出来，艾伦。我们在地下六英尺的地方，和棺材的深度一样。除了我们活着，只有死人。<br/>
他接着吻住自己的手背。</p>
<p>那仍活在少年期末端的男孩仰起脖颈啜泣，不过只有短短的一瞬。他咬了咬嘴唇，过长的头发黏在脸颊上。他努力睁着眼，像头迷路的羊。<br/>
快一些，我想要你快一些。<br/>
有些宗教题材的小说会这样描写猎魔者。说，那猎人捂住人的眼睛，附身的魔鬼就从他口中吐出来。<br/>
他盖着他的眼，因而魔鬼从口中吐出来。</p>
<p>医者欣慰地握住他的腰。没错，就是这样。你不要觉得委屈，也不要觉得耻辱，你没有受伤，也没有死去。你只是病了，艾伦，你只是病了。我会治好你的，就像我治好了他们。<br/>
他既是医者，又是兄长。</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>我从床上翻滚下来，浑身冷汗。<br/>
恐惧是一个抽象名词，他们脸上的神情是痴傻。<br/>
青年的声音四面八方地响起来，我剧烈咳嗽，勉强摸到床头的顶灯，拧亮。手颤抖得太厉害，几乎不能很好地翻动书页，我跪在床边，翻着那份没来得及补完的资料。<br/>
缺失了两张照片。冷汗滴落在空白的照片栏，又缓缓地滑下去，像一个缓慢无声的惊叹号。<br/>
惊叹号底端的点落到备注文字上：编号0，钥匙。<br/>
我咳得无法停止，空气里有股奇怪的味道，眼前档案中的文字和图片溶解的颜料一般旋转起来。<br/>
我悚然反应过来，是新风系统，有人在设施的新风系统里动了手脚。极有可能注入了含致幻成分的挥发药剂。<br/>
我跌跌撞撞地打开盥洗室的门，用毛巾捂住口鼻。接着将淋浴喷头和水龙头都开到最大。希望致幻的挥发气体多多少少可溶于水。<br/>
紧接着我将资料和我的笔记一同带进盥洗室，靠着墙壁坐下，我的手不受控制地打颤，齿关也在打架。药物对神经系统的干扰太大，这一切太不对劲了，我用牙齿咬住笔盖，像个才学写字的孩子那样用整个手掌握住原子笔，将几个可能的疑点连在一起。<br/>
我控制不住力道，锋利的鼻头划破了纸页，继而戳刺进我的皮肉。血涌出来，像夕阳一样淹没我的眼睛。青年的声音绕着我旋转，医生，医生，医生…尽管我有罪行，有意志，有那么迫切…<br/>
快别说了，我按着胸口的那一小块金属，气喘吁吁，冷汗淌进眼眶，右手却仍无意识地在纸面上涂画。大约一两分钟以后幻听症状减弱，眩晕感依旧，痛感后来居上。我看着自己在纸上写出了一串莫名的符号。<br/>
正是那个青年所谓的马莱文字，我翻动档案，一个一个地比照，终于得出那是一种药剂的名字。<br/>
药剂的名字，是刚才的梦里那地下室一样的地方中的，药剂的一支。<br/>
医生，医生，他的兄弟是个医生。<br/>
我主攻心理，对于药剂的了解实在不多。<br/>
视野开始逐渐变暗，我知道是由于先前的睡梦中吸入了过多的气体。<br/>
我用指甲抠挖掌心的伤口，痛得直吸气，籍此找回一些清明。他怎么形容他的兄弟。他说他的兄弟清醒、机敏、果断，并且智慧过人，拥有成为一名医者的全部素质。<br/>
素质，素质。<br/>
我喃喃地重复，挣扎着将他口中出现频率最高的几个词语写下来。生命，死亡，宗教，战士，士兵，祖国，固执，善良。<br/>
善良，他为什么提到善良，他的兄弟是一名医者，可他没有一次将这个高频词用在一个医生身上。<br/>
视线回到上方，翻译过来的药剂名称字迹扭曲，我慢慢地，一个字一个字地念出来。<br/>
是在一种作用于消化道的药物。没错。由于副作用过强的关系，已经被更优的同类药品取代，很少在市场上出现了。<br/>
下一秒我重重地滑到在盥洗室的地板上，后脑着地。<br/>
此药物不可与抗炎类药物共用。<br/>
他拥有成为一名医者的全部素质，却从未拥有与之相应的美德。<br/>
意识消失之前我生出一个可怕的念头，这念头又指向一个可怕的可能。<br/>
也许他真的认为自己的民族有罪。</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>遥遥的，那声音遥遥的。<br/>
少年愤怒的质问遥遥传来，他的声音饱含痛苦，以致于在这样的距离下，我仍能感受到他身上那股撕裂般的悲伤。<br/>
而他的兄弟站在血一样的夕阳里敲打着一支针筒，新抽出的药剂晶莹剔透，映出他蓝色的眼睛，和白色的外褂。<br/>
“因为我是医生啊，我必须要治好他们。”<br/>
“你看到他的眼睛了吗？灵魂都已经死去的人，徒留肉体活在这世上，多么地卑贱而可怜。”<br/>
“所以我来拯救他们了。”<br/>
“艾伦，这才是善良。”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>那天那问我，医生，您认可他的善良吗？<br/>
而我是怎么回答的。<br/>
那看似愚蠢的贼，那看似凶狠的匪。无非是得不到重视的儿子，不被承认的丈夫，和无处安身的老兵。空荡荡的午夜机场，夜航闪着灯西飞而去，人群散开。他被正义的，善良的警官按在原地，没有人回头。<br/>
我误会了他的意思，我反问他说你认为他善良吗？<br/>
是，他当然认为他是善良的。我犯了多么大的错啊，他竟然顺着我的反问曲解了这个命题。他当然认为他善良。<br/>
因为他本不曾认可这种善良。</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>闹钟滴滴地鸣叫起来，红灯一直闪烁。<br/>
没人关闭它，它便按照设定的点，反复地鸣叫。</p>
<p>那时我已经不在房间内了。我摇摇晃晃地站上走廊，带着我的笔记本和档案。<br/>
我得去监控室。药效还未褪尽，我只能撑着墙慢慢地走，手掌的伤口又裂开。<br/>
我得去说明我的发现，我们收容的病人一直把我们耍得团团转。<br/>
缺失的照片是他那所谓的兄弟。事实上这个兄弟真的存在么，谁也无法证明。那他到底是谁，是他口中愚蠢而固执的弟弟，还是那个精明而冷血的哥哥？<br/>
他是个骗子。高明的骗子，我以为是自己利用那些读物引诱他说出了自己的故事，而事实上却是他用索要读物的方式诱导了我。他早有图谋，从某个点开始，他就一直牢牢地控制着谈话的走向。<br/>
我走得踉跄。除了残留在身体里的药物影响以外，我刚刚摔倒时被一条突出地面的钢筋捅进了侧腹。<br/>
剧烈的疼痛反而让我清醒过来。我终于明白眼前的一切不是药物导致的幻觉，而是真实存在的景象。<br/>
——设施被毁了。<br/>
在我因为吸入致幻气体昏迷的这段时间，什么人入侵了这栋坚不可摧的建筑。惨白的墙面和地板像是经受强震般开裂，自动消防灭火器滴滴答答地往下漏水。又走了一会，墙面开始出现火焰灼烧后的焦黑痕迹，地面上则出现尸体。<br/>
护工，配枪的安保人员，医生。横七竖八，几乎没有一个人是完整的。<br/>
我不得不停下来呕吐。<br/>
我流出来的血蹭在尚且干净的白墙上，不用回头看也知道定是错错落落的，配上我印下的，带血的手印，像一支呜咽起伏的笛。<br/>
监控室，监控室。监控室能向外界发出求救信号，我是不是幸存者都无所谓，只是…<br/>
我拼命撞着监控室的门。<br/>
合金门框已经受压变形，金属的大门也被挤成了怪异的菱形。打不开，我只能从缝隙间勉强钻进去，这导致我的胸口像被人砍了一刀，衣襟破裂，我浑身是血。</p>
<p>眼前一阵发黑。<br/>
他当时这样说。聪颖的，冷静的，极善审时度势的哥哥，只能当个医生。而愚蠢又固执的弟弟却能够成为英雄。<br/>
真的是这样吗，按照他所到来的世界的逻辑，凡是生于收容区的艾尔迪亚人都有可能被军队召集。如此，愚蠢固执的弟弟都被选召，甚至可能成为“战士”，那当局会什么会忘记这个聪颖的，冷静的，极善审时度势的哥哥？<br/>
有一种可能就是这个故事里的弟弟真的受到了欺骗，但不仅仅是因为作为“医者”兄长杀死了无辜的病人。<br/>
而是和自己朝夕相伴的兄长，早就成为了秘密的“战士”。<br/>
我按住自己的额角，仔细想来他所讲述的“故事”，太流畅了。人的记忆不可能如此清晰完整，除非他，他是提取了两个人的视角，私下里自我编纂，对着自己或者什么人，已经讲述了无数次。<br/>
监控视屏窜出一团明亮的电火花。这提醒了我，一个警卫坐在监视器前，正盯着主屏幕。<br/>
“嘿！”我大叫着走过去。<br/>
那警卫的身形歪仄了一下，摔倒在地上，原本是眼窝的地方血肉模糊。<br/>
我几乎又要呕吐，侧面的副监视屏幕却忽然亮了起来。</p>
<p>罪与罚。我看着监视器里的火光，阴影渲染下他的神情变幻莫测。我听不到声音，但那宛如濒死求救般的声响却通过噪点刺破我的颅腔。<br/>
他面朝着监视器的方向，往后慢慢撤身，嘴唇开阖，念着一个句子。<br/>
他的病号服上满是鲜血，走廊里铺满尸体。人体组织挂在顶灯上，他安定地踩着呕吐物般的液体。<br/>
我慢慢张大了眼睛。<br/>
火光扑上来，卷走簇新带血的书页。这此间，罪在燃烧，罚有火光，魔鬼在暗处奸笑，而他捂住自己流血的手掌。<br/>
不，等等，等等…我手忙脚乱，乃至忘记自己在看的只是一段过去的录像。我徒劳地敲打着显示器，扩音设备东歪西倒，我像个精神病人一般朝着渐渐暗下去的屏幕嘶吼。<br/>
终于那屏幕彻底暗了，浓烟遮住了摄像头。<br/>
下一秒黄绿色的火花飞溅出来，镜头一阵地动山摇，尘埃涌起起，屏幕那头彻底寂静。监控视频时间定格在夜间十一点十一。<br/>
我在那寂静的，漆黑的显示器上，看到隐约的书籍的倒影。</p>
<p>封面烫金的《圣经》。<br/>
我突然了解了一切，径自翻至那页。<br/>
果然有人用指沾着血勾画：“我必使灾祸临到他们，是他们不能逃脱的。他们必向我哀求，我却不听。”*<br/>
人在认罪悔改之前，祷告不蒙垂听。<br/>
我弯腰想要捡起那书，护身符却从划破的衣襟里落出来。</p>
<p>——一把黄铜钥匙。<br/>
一张照片也自书页滑落出来，照片上的人是我。<br/>
而他说，你只是迷了路。</p>
<p>—END—</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PS：<br/>*一同观看的电影为《Dog Day Afternoon》，中译《热天午后》。由AI Pacino与John Cazale领衔主演。喜欢《教父》的话应该对这两位比较眼熟。影片于1975年在美国上映。<br/>*“尽管我有罪行…”：出自《哈姆雷特》，第三幕第三景，方平译。<br/>*阿提卡：指1971年发生的阿提卡监狱暴动，是美国史上最惨烈的监狱暴动，死亡43人（存疑），包括32名囚犯和11名人质。该监狱收监的犯人半数以上是黑人，还有部分有色人种。而三百多名狱警则全是白人。由于服刑条件极度苛刻，犯人不堪虐待，挟持人质要求政府谈判，而谈判最终宣告破裂。<br/>*六度四如意：六度指布施、持戒、忍辱、精进、禅定(止观)、智慧。 四如意指欲如意、念如意、精进如意、慧如意。关于六牙白象的寓意以及相关宗教传说，有兴趣可自行百科。<br/>*“我必使灾祸…”：全句为：所以耶和华如此说：「我必使灾祸临到他们，是他们不能逃脱的。他们必向我哀求，我却不听」。来自【新约 11：11】。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>